


thats why i love you

by cosmicpeaches



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Human AU, Lots of fluff and some angst, Some Explicit Language, branch being a total nervous wreck bc his gf is adorable and he loves her, five times poppy says i love you and one time branch says it back, poppy being in love w this train wreck, smooching and dumb banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeaches/pseuds/cosmicpeaches
Summary: Branch struggles to find the perfect way to confess his love for Poppy after she reveals her true feelings.





	thats why i love you

**Author's Note:**

> i've been having such a bad writers block this summer and writing these two definitely helped me get out of it :') branch and poppy are so fun to write and i hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it!

* * *

_i._

Blissful music blares as the credits roll across the screen, the couple bathed in a soft, blue glow. Mountains of blankets and pillows pin him to the couch, alongside the love of his life who is currently snuggled into his torso.

“That was a good movie,” Poppy hums between yawns. A tired grin paints his lips in response as Branch sinks deeper into her, his heart fluttering as her fingertips brush through his thick raven hair. 

“Mhm,” Branch agrees sleepily, “But I could do without all the musical numbers in every fucking scene. The choreography would have been _ impeccable _ but that ensemble completely ruined the mood. Seriously, who taught these jokers how to dance?”

A bubbly laugh sneaks past her lips and Poppy playfully pokes his chest as if she were challenging him to a duel. 

“_ Please _ , Branch, you are such a dance snob!” She teases, “You took dance classes for _ one year _ in elementary school and all of a sudden you’re an expert on choreography?” 

Her boyfriend scoffs, placing his right hand on his chest as if she terribly wounded him. Poppy catches the lighthearted twinkle in his eye and she simply stares at him, an eyebrow raised and an entertained grin tugging at her lips. 

“Look Poppy, it’s not my fault that I’m a fucking prodigy!” Branch quips, accompanied by an amused laugh, “ Sometimes life isn’t fair, and these people _ clearly _ haven’t been blessed with the dance gene. If they’re gonna be in a musical ensemble, they need to learn how to keep a rhythm!” 

“Hm, I’ll keep that in mind next time you lose against me at Dance Dance Revolution,” She mumbles sleepily against his shoulder. Poppy shifts, her legs tangling with his beneath colorful blankets. Poppy’s typically old and tattered sofa suddenly becomes the most comfortable place in existence to Branch, especially when he can feel its owner’s heartbeat pulse soundly against his chest. He can feel her warmth mingling with his, an aroma of roses and strawberries and _ Poppy _ submerging him into the epitome of tranquility. Branch lets out a content sigh while his eyelids find themselves drooping shut. 

“I love you.” 

Blue eyes fly open in an instant, wide and completely dumbfounded. 

“_ Wh–?!” _

His gaze lands on Poppy, her cute bedhead curling against her shoulders and her pretty eyes fluttered shut. Her chest heaves with her steady breath and Branch watches as little bits of drool already pool onto his sleeve. Helplessly, he blinks.

_ She’s asleep. _

His heart races like he just finished first place in a fucking triathlon and he runs a shaky hand through his dark hair. Did he hear her right, or was he just imagining it all? Memories of sleepless nights and countless poems dedicated to the depths of his feelings for Poppy Springs surface his brain, and Branch knows how _ he _ feels, but what about Poppy? She’s so important, _ way _ more important than the endless poems he writes about her and way more important than anything else in his life (On paper, Branch doesn’t really have much, but with Poppy he has the whole _ world _). 

How does _ she _feel? 

Should he wake her up?

_ Sure. Be that asshole who wakes up his girlfriend after she’s had a long day at work. And what happens when she _ ** _does_ ** _ wake up? You say, “Oh hey, Pops! I know you were fucking sleeping but I thought I heard you confess your love to me in your sleep and I need to know if that really happened and if you really feel that way because I’m an impatient dick who’s totally in love with you?” _

Poppy curls into his side, her limbs latching around him like a fucking body pillow and Branch exhales shakily, his left hand brushing through strawberry hair.

After what feels like _ hours _ of overthinking, Branch decides that he must be delirious due to lack of sleep, and whatever Poppy did or _ didn’t _ say had to have been a figment of his imagination. Though very on guard, Branch eventually succumbs to the slumber his body craved and made a mental note to revisit those three words when he isn’t drifting into unconsciousness.

  


❀❀❀

_ ii. _

“Still working?”

  
  
Branch strolls into the living room, a tray of food in hand, as he checks on his girlfriend hard at work crafting invitations for a very special occasion– her dad’s 60th surprise birthday party. 

“Yep!” Poppy chirps with a content sigh, “I’m almost halfway done with the family list, but I still have to get through _ all _ of his friends which will take, _ wait— _ is that grilled cheese?” An excited grin paints her lips as Branch nods, a fond laugh escaping him in response to her childlike eagerness. She takes the sandwich between her fingertips graciously, squealing in delight as cheese oozes out of the center. 

“Extra cheesy, just how you like it,” Branch adds, plopping next to her on the carpet. She gasps, starry eyed, wasting no time shoving the corner of the sandwich in her mouth. 

“_ Awwww Branch! _ You’re so good to me,” Poppy gushes between each bite before licking her fingers. Without warning, she pulls him into a gracious kiss, to which Branch immediately responds, cupping her freckled cheek with his left hand and catching her lips with his. Her fingers curl around his palm as she pulls away, her nose bumping his intimately. 

“Thank you,” She breathes, a breathtaking grin lacing the lips he just kissed, “I didn’t even notice how hungry I was getting.” Branch grins, kissing the freckles sprinkled on her nose. 

“Yeah, I could tell you were in the zone by the little crinkle in your nose and your tongue sticking out of your mouth like some kind of maniac,” He teases, laughing as Poppy playfully shoves his shoulder, “What?! It’s cute.” 

“Ohh, so now you’re getting sweet on me, huh?” Poppy raises an eyebrow, half-lidded sunset eyes boring into his. Branch can feel little drops of sweat forming on his forehead– she’s absolutely _ gorgeous _ and she’s close, _ dangerously _ close. Her lips catch his again with more fervor than their preceding kiss and Branch inhales, shuddering as Poppy immediately glides her tongue past his lips and across his own. He can feel her smirk radiate against his mouth, his eyebrows furrowing in frustration as Poppy leaves no spot unattended. He pulls her closer easily, his fingers sliding through her messy pink ponytail. The pair eventually pull away in a daze, both gasping for air, and their gaze locked on each other. 

“You taste like grilled cheese,” Branch blurts stupidly. Snort-like giggles bubble past Poppy’s lips like a waterfall, and she shifts, untangling herself from his embrace. 

“_ Branch! _ You are _ ridiculous!” _ She exasperates through fits of laughter, “Stop distracting me, I have to get back to work!” 

Branch throws his hands up dramatically, as if he were waving a white flag in surrender. 

“Alright, alright!” He sits up with a grin, “Sheesh, you make your girlfriend a grilled cheese, _ extra cheesy _ might I add, and this is the thanks I get?” 

After placing a gentle kiss on her wrist, Branch picks up her empty plate and makes his way into the kitchen. The old wooden floor creaks beneath his steps, and just as he’s about to scrub soapy suds across the dirty dishes, a soprano voice softly cuts through the silent air. 

“I love you.” 

Branch freezes, the glass plate almost slipping past his soapy fingertips. His heart slams itself against his ribs and he’s pretty sure it actually stopped beating for a fraction of a second. The brunette whips his head around, stunned to see Poppy gluing photos and sprinkling glitter across those invitations so fucking nonchantlantly. He blinks stupidly, cursing as the dishes clatter together in the sink due to his lack of awareness. 

Did she just?

_ Again? _

Did she even say it the _ first _ time? His eyebrows crinkle together in a feeble attempt to dig deep into his memories. He _ still _ isn’t sure if he heard her right that night on the couch, but _ now? _ Branch is pretty damn sure Poppy just dropped the “L” word out of thin fucking air. She said it so _ fondly _ and doesn’t even acknowledge it, almost as if it’s the most obvious, the most _ normal _ thing in the world and it drives him crazy!

Branch can’t comprehend it. How could she love _ him? _ He’s like fucking rain cloud compared to her vibrant and breathtaking light and optimism. It sends his mind in a tizzy, trying to make sense of it all. 

Shakily, Branch continues to scrub the dishes clean, anything to distract him from his overwhelming intensive thoughts. 

Next time, he _ will _ tell her for sure. 

❀❀❀

_ iii. _

  


_ Your eyes - they’re like two pools, so deep _

_ I fear that if I dive in, I might never come up for air _

_ And your smile - the Sun itself turns jealous _

_ And refuses to come out from behind the clouds _

_ Knowing it cannot shine as bright. _

Moonlight peeks past the setting sun and through navy curtains, shrouding the bedroom in a warm tranquility. Branch sits at his desk, a fond smile tracing his lips, as words flow effortlessly from his brain to his pen, marking up a multitude of pages with heart fluttering, and quite frankly, _ cheesy _ poems about the love of his life. The dimly lit desk lamp sitting on the surfaced mahogany produces soft golden shadows against the paper, almost as if Poppy was there with him, sharing her light as his muse and ultimate confidant. 

It’s been weeks since the whole _ “L” word _ incident _ , _ and Branch hasn’t stopped thinking about it, thinking about _ her _ possibly feeling the same heart fluttering and breathtaking way he feels about her. So to cope with this overwhelming possibility, Branch has found himself writing infinitely _ more _ poems about Poppy Springs, her eyes, her laughter, her smile, _ everything _. Yet each poem leaves him more dazed and confused as to how he could possibly be deserving of someone as incredible as Poppy’s love in the first place. 

A familiar buzzing sounds through the small room and Branch flinches, snapping out of his daze. He rifles through his drawer, letting out a small, victorious grunt as he finally locates his cell phone. 

He grins. 

_ Poppy _.

“Hey, Pops. Everything okay?” Branch greets, sitting back in his chair. Deafening wind roars from the other line and he winces, but concludes that his girlfriend must be walking to her car from her office.

“Branch! Hi!” She chirps with her signature cheerful tone, “I know I’m running a little bit late for dinner, but _ ohmygosh _ I have soooo much to tell you! The board meeting went _ so well _, I’m so excited to tell you everything!”

A wave of pride swells in chest as he focuses on the excitement in her voice. This was her first major accomplishment as mayor of Troll Village— he can practically _ hear _ her grinning from ear to ear through the phone. 

“Poppy, that’s _ amazing! _ I’m so fucking proud of you,” Branch beams, his grin only widening as her giggles sound through the phone, “I knew you could do it! Should we celebrate with Thai or Italian tonight?” 

His girlfriend hums quietly, clearly considering the two options very carefully. 

“Both! You know how I like to sprinkle parmesan on my pad thai,” She finally answers, and Branch holds back a reverent gag. 

“I do, and I think it’s absolutely _ disgusting _,” He teases, “But both it is.” 

He can’t help the wave of adoration washing over him in response to her overjoyed, victorious laughter. Butterflies flit gleefully in his stomach, and _ God _, Branch has never felt this happy in his entire life. 

“Thank youuu!” Poppy sings, her voice full of mirth, “Okay, I better go if I’m gonna beat all this traffic.” 

Branch nods, thumbing through their box of take out menus. 

“Okay, drive safe—”

“I love you! See you soon!” 

_ Click _. 

Branch stares helplessly at his phone, his mind spinning with how quickly everything just happened. His gaze lands on his lockscreen, a photo of him and Poppy at the beach, and it all sinks in. 

_ She said it _ ** _again_ **.

And he’s just sitting in his room like an _ idiot _ , mouth agape and eyes wide in disbelief. Why does she say it so out of the blue and so fucking quickly?! It’s _ madness! _It takes Branch about six minutes to let her words melt into his brain and he groans, despite the obnoxious fluttering in his chest. 

Next time, he tells himself. Next time he’ll profess his undying love for her. 

❀❀❀

  
_iv._

Soft sunlight pools into the room, seeping into grey sheets. Branch yawns as his body shifts beneath the warm blankets, his arms grasping the adjacent side of his bed in an attempt to snuggle into his girlfriend. His eyes flutter open as he wraps his arms around something warm, surprised as he finds what he’s currently cuddling the fuck out of to be super squishy. He blinks. 

_ A fucking pillow. _

Realizing Poppy is no longer in bed next to him, Branch sits up groggily, rubbing his eyes as if he were rubbing the temptation of slumber away. Blue eyes focus on the piece of glittery notebook paper set on her pillow and gingerly, he picks it up. 

_ Good morning, my man! _is written at the top of the margin with every highlighter color imaginable and Branch snorts before continuing. 

_ Early meeting today. _ A sad face accompanied with what Branch can only assume is a hand drawn pile of shit float next to the three words, and Branch feels his heart plummet. Damn it, he _ knew _ she had an early meeting today and he wanted to wake up early with her to send her off. He scans the rest of the page intensively, savoring every word.

_ Miss you bunches!!! There’s coffee and blueberry muffins waiting for you downstairs! _

A myriad of hearts and rainbows surround her sweet message and Branch’s guilt softens into fondness. How is it that she can brighten his whole day with a fucking note? Branch always knew he’s a goner, but shit, Poppy’s really got him circling in her orbit. 

_ I love you!!! Have a great day! _

_ xoxoxo, Poppy _

His heart stops. 

Branch is almost 99% sure he forgot how to breathe. 

Gently, he traces her words with his fingertips, a giddy smile tugging his lips. There’s something about feeling the words _ ‘I love you’ _ written by the love of his life beneath his touch that makes his heart palpitate irregularly. 

Frustration soon washes over him. _ Why _ hasn’t he said it back yet?! Branch is certain, _ beyond _ certain, about the depths of his feelings for Poppy. In fact, his love for her and simply _ her _ in general are all he’s really certain about. Branch is completely enamored by her, by _ everything _ about her.

So why is this so fucking hard? 

Branch carefully folds her note and sets it in the drawer of his nightstand. He needs coffee, he decides. And maybe one of those blueberry muffins Poppy brought back this morning. 

He’s gotta tell her. 

❀❀❀

  


_v._

Branch hasn’t felt so much self loathing in _ years. _

Deafening thunder rolled within the heavy clouds in the sky as gentle raindrops began to pour like a monsoon. Rain hit the pavement like rocks, the darkened sky casting a thick layer of fog among city streets. His fingers gripped the wheel tightly, desperate for control. He eased onto the brakes, but the vehicle refused to stop. Instead, the rain slipped beneath the tires, sending the car swirling across the empty roads, narrowly avoiding a towering oak tree.

But this time it wasn’t his grandmother in the car with him, it was _ Poppy. _

Branch thanks his lucky stars that she’s okay, that she’s _ safe _ and _ here _ with him in his living room, but that doesn’t erase the absolute _ disgust _ he feels for himself for putting the person he completely loves in harm's way. He couldn’t even protect his grandma, how is he going to protect Poppy? How fucking selfish is he to want her to stay with him even though he’s dangerous and _ awful? _

“Branch?” Poppy takes his hand, her grasp firm, “Are you okay?” 

“No!” Branch rips his hand from hers, the pain from her withdrawal rippling through him and aching in his chest. Copper eyes widen in surprise, but her concerned gaze does not waver. 

“God, why does it matter if _ I’m _ okay, Poppy?” Branch huffs in frustration, “I could have hurt you, I could have _ really hurt you _, I’m such a fucking asshole for almost letting that happen and-and I don’t—I don’t deserve-“

Poppy is quick to intervene his self deprecation, cradling his face and keeping her gaze on his. 

“_ Nononono, _ it’s _ not _ your fault, Branch,” Poppy whispers with enough certainty to stop the whole world in its tracks, “None of it. Not what happened today, or what happened to your grandma. _ I promise _.” 

Branch stares defenselessly, droplets of tears pooling down his cheeks. Poppy’s thumbs gently brush them away and she rests her forehead on his, warm eyes fluttering shut despite the aching in her chest. 

“We’re okay, we’re _ here _ . _ I’m _ here, and I love you.” She breathes, “What happened was way beyond your control, and I am just _ so _happy that you’re safe.” 

He exhales, his shaky breath hitting her mouth. Poppy shifts slightly, pulling him into an unwavering embrace. Branch buries himself into her, finding it so easy to melt in all that she is. The steadiness of her heartbeat is enough to set him a bit at ease and he focuses on the warmth of her skin, telling himself that she’s really _ here _, right here in his arms. 

He can’t believe he almost lost her. 

Gentle fingers brush through raven hair, her lips pressing against his forehead. 

“I _ love _ you, I love you _ so much _ , Branch,” She whispers softly against his skin. His heart aches against his ribs because he _ loves her _. He loves her infinitely, and he can’t imagine a world without her breathtaking light and her beautiful heart. 

Words fail to leave his tongue, so instead his arms crush her closer to him, hoping she understands the depth of what he’s trying to say. 

And she does.

  


❀❀❀

_ _ \+ i. _ _

Branch isn’t a morning person. 

But here he is now, up at the fucking crack of dawn, getting ready to go to the beach with his girlfriend who is practically bouncing around her bathroom in excitement. 

Branch yawns, leaning against the bathroom’s wooden door frame. He watches as Poppy washes her face, her phone blasting an upbeat Whitney Houston song that is just _ way _ too peppy for 6:30 in the morning. The old floor creaks in response to his stumbling steps as he struggles to keep his eyes open. 

“How are you in such a good mood right now?” Branch mumbles sleepily, “It’s too fucking early.” 

“Why _ wouldn’t _ I be in a good mood?” Poppy responds, her voice muffled by the washcloth draped over her face. She folds the neon pink fabric messily and tosses it on her countertop, a brilliant grin painting her lips. 

“In just a few hours we’re gonna be partying at the beach with all of our friends!” She gushes. Without warning, Poppy bumps up the volume of the radio, the walls of her apartment seemingly shaking from the force. 

“_ Holy fuck, _Poppy, you’re gonna wake up your neigh—“

“C’mon, my man, dance with me!” Poppy interrupts, tugging the collar of his robe and pulling him into the bathroom. She takes his hands and moves them back and forth as she bounces on her heels, her bunny slippers squeaking with each swaying movement of their bodies. Branch rolls his eyes playfully and follows her lead, laughter spilling past his lips. 

“You’re a total dork, y’know that Poppy?” Branch teases as he spins her around. Swiftly, he pulls her into his chest, his cheeks flushing at the shrewdness of Poppy’s smirk as she wraps her arms around his neck. 

“And _ you’ve _got some pretty sweet moves there, my man,” She grins, still swaying with the music. His round nose bumps hers, his lips barely parting against her own. 

“Wait!” Poppy pulls away for a moment, much to Branch’s disappointment, “Lemme brush my teeth!” 

Branch lets out a quiet snort as she quickly reaches for her toothbrush. Hugging her from behind, Branch lets his chin rest on her shoulder, her bright pink hair tickling his neck. Poppy continues to sing along to the radio, even with her toothbrush gliding across her gums and Branch feels his heart melt, a wave of adoration washing over him. 

“Wow, I love you.” 

Poppy freezes mid-brush, chestnut eyes wide as if Branch just uttered the world’s most sacred truth. 

“_ You fwuht?!” _Poppy attempts to ask between the rainbow bristles between her teeth. Branch tenses, hesitantly unwrapping his arms from her waist. 

“I-I just- I’m sorry, that was out of nowhere, I shouldn’t have- It’s just you’ve said it lots of times and I-“ 

Without missing a beat, Poppy spits the remainder of her toothpaste in the sink, carelessly tossing her toothbrush in the little cup on the countertop. 

“No! No, it’s okay, don’t apologize!” Poppy grins giddily, “I’m just— surprised! And-and _ really really _happy!” 

His frown immediately twists into a blissful grin. Despite the euphoria blossoming in his chest and through the rest of his body, blue eyes widen like saucers in shock. 

“_ Surprised? _ ” Branch repeats, “ _ I’m _ surprised you haven’t figured it out, I thought I was being so obvious.” 

Poppy softens, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

“I mean, I _ hoped _ you felt the same way, but you never said anything after I told you and that’s okay! I didn’t want to pressure you into something you might have not been ready for and I didn’t wanna scare you or—“ 

His lips cut her off mid ramble and Poppy gasps before completely melting against his touch. She can feel his grin radiate against her mouth and a blissful sigh escapes her. 

_ He loves her _. 

Branch pulls away, resting his forehead against hers, meeting her gaze with the utmost love twinkling in his eyes.

“I love you, Poppy,” Branch breathes, _ finally _ unafraid to confess the depths of his feelings. “I’ve always loved you, and-and I _ was _scared, but not because you said you love me. Because...I didn’t think I deserved it.” 

Poppy brushes her thumbs across his cheeks, gentle and loving. Before she could argue, Branch beats her to the punch. 

“It drove me _ insane _ each time you told me you love me, because I couldn’t comprehend how someone _ incredible _ as you could feel that way for someone like _ me _ . But I’m not scared anymore, Poppy, because,” He grins, blue eyes fluttering shut as he brushes his nose against hers, “Because you make me want to _ be _ better. I’m my best self when I’m around you and I’m able to _ be _ myself around you and—wow, _ I just really fucking love you. _” 

All he remembers is Poppy’s watery laughter before she captures his lips with hers, backing him up against the door frame as she peppers a multitude of adoring kisses on his lips and across his flushed face. Everything in his body, his _ soul, _ feels so blissful and right and _ happy. _

Branch isn’t a morning person, but he’s definitely a Poppy person. 

And wherever she goes, his heart will follow.


End file.
